The present invention relates to a colored, soap-containing, solid composition, e.g., a deodorant composition or, more particularly, a deodorant stick composition, containing an alcohol, gelled with a soap, an alkali metal bicarbonate and a pigment, wherein the composition maintains a stable color over an extended period of time.
Bicarbonate containing solid compositions based on alcoholic soap gels are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,382,079; 4,440,741 and 4,440,742 to Marschner (the contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference) describe deodorant cosmetic sticks containing an alkali metal bicarbonate dispersed or dissolved in aqueous or anhydrous polyhydric alcohol or a mixture of polyhydric and monohydric alcohol, gelled by a minor amount of an alkali metal salt of a fatty acid. While it is known in the art to make such deodorant sticks uncolored or to include FD & C or D & C colorants, applicants have found that solid soap-gelled, bicarbonate containing compositions colored using FD & C and D & C colors are unstable over extended periods of time. Accordingly, it is still desired to provide a bicarbonate-containing soap-gelled solid composition which can maintain a stable, aesthetically, superior color for a relatively long period of time.